Rubber goods such as tires usually comprise many rubber strips which are assembled in the building process. Air escapes for the rubber strips are very important in the manufacture of good rubber goods to prevent voids, delamination and the like. One technique is to use a multiplicity of film rolls having thicknesses of 1 to 5 mm and a pleat roll having a plurality of ridges thereon in the horizontal direction this places many continuous striae on rubber strips. This prior art is shown in FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(b).
FIG. 1(a) is a partial front view of the device using a multiplicity of film rolls. FIG. 1 (b) is a partial sectional view thereof. A rubber strip 7 is interposed between a pleat roll 1 having a plurality of ridges thereon and a multiplicity of film rolls 2 made of heavy metal such as iron. The sheet or strip 7 pressed to have many striae in the lateral direction thereof and transferred with a belt conveyer 6. The film rolls 2 are supported by a frame 5. The rolls 2 and the frame 5 each has slits 4 in the vertical direction for securing a lock rod 3. This allows independent vertical movemetn about rod 3 constrained only by the slits.
Accordingly, each of the film rolls 2a presses the rubber strip 7 to the pleat roll 1 by its own weight independently of the other rolls. Rubber strips, however, usually have various cross-sectional shapes so that it is very difficult for the film rolls 2 to striat the rubber strips uniformly. Moreover, the film rolls 2 have a serious drawback in that cement and other materials which are attached to the surface of the film rollers tend to adhere the film rolls together and prevent them from pressing rubber strip. Cement such as splice cement and under cement are applied to the surface of rubber strips to achieve tackiness. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain continuous and uniform straie on rubber strips.